Trouble Ahead
by Viwiel Singollo
Summary: Damon had a tendency to get obsessive, and Stefan knew it all too well.


**Fandoms:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the Vampire Diaries.

**Disclaimer:** I was not the genius behind either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or The Vampire Diaries.

**A/N:** Just a simple 'what if', nothing fancy. _**Updated:**_ now betaed by the ever so lovely Khiela Cadona.

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble Ahead<strong>

* * *

><p>•<p>

Stefan saw and recognized the expression on Damon's face when he stared at the second youngest Summers sister. It was one that spelled trouble. His brother obviously found her fascinating and if Stefan knew Damon at all, he wouldn't rest before he had her all figured out.

Stefan shook his head mentally, trouble indeed. Damon had a tendency to get obsessive about things, and that was stating it in the mildest possible way. He could tell it would be even harder to keep Elena safe with her aunt living under the same roof with her. Damon would be too tempted by Buffy Summers to stay away, and Stefan knew all too well how trouble followed where ever Damon treaded.

Stefan looked at the various people around the Gilbert house. It was a relatively small gathering, held in honor of Elena and Jeremy's aunt who was visiting Mystic Falls. The guest of honor was talking and laughing merrily with her sister and Alaric Saltzman in the kitchen. Elena and her friends were gossiping across the room from him and Damon was absorbed in a conversation with Liz Forbes and some other people who had went school with Jenna and Buffy. He was forced to abandon his solitary position near the doorway when Elena came to drag him to her friends.

•

Buffy laughed at the anecdote Rick was telling about an incident that had happened in his class. He seemed like a genuinely great guy, something she had remarked to her sister earlier. He was completely different class compared to Jenna's previous boyfriend Logan Fell.

She was having a good time, and was glad she had decided to take the time to visit her family. She'd had half the mind before it, but when Elena had called and told her about what was going on around Mystic Falls, her decision had been cemented. She had packed her bags and booked a flight.

She glanced around the room while listening Jenna enlighten Rick about a prank they'd played while still in school. It was funny how history was repeating itself with Elena being best friends with a witch and dating a vampire. Stefan even reminded her of Angel; they were similar in looks and from what she'd seen and what Elena had told her, Stefan – just like Angel, had developed brooding into an art form. And Stefan's brother, Damon… Well, she couldn't shake off a feeling of familiarity. He was so alike Spike in many ways. He was like Spike had been in the early days when he had still been balancing between being a big bad and a white hat.

•

Elena's mind was torn; she didn't know what to think of Damon's interest in her aunt. On one hand she was instinctively worried, for Damon was dangerous and unpredictable, but on the other hand, she was relieved his attention was off of her and Stefan. Especially since she knew Buffy would be more than capable of handling what ever Damon threw at her.

In addition to being the Alpha Slayer, she had the advantage of knowing exactly what the Salvatore brothers were while they had no idea that she was anything more than Elena's aunt who hadn't been back in Mystic Falls in so many years. She hadn't even told Stefan yet, but she planned to tell him once she asked Buffy for permission.

•

Damon could barely take his eyes off her. There was something about Buffy Summers that was like a siren's call to him. He tilted his head slightly as he observed her. He just couldn't pinpoint what it was about her.

Unless the animal blood was wreaking havoc in his system – and when he thought about it, that wouldn't surprise him – this was the first time anything like this had happened. It was something similar to what he had felt over a lifetime ago when he had first seen Caroline Lockwood in her royal blue ball gown. It wasn't quite the same as with Katherine.

He narrowed his eyes as she hugged Stefan goodbye. He'd be damned if he let Stefan steal something from under of his nose – again. He'd had his fill of repeated history. Buffy Summers was his puzzle to piece together.

•


End file.
